A Night in April
by Tink508
Summary: How did James finally get Lily to go on a date with him? Well, it he didn't ask her, that's for sure. Rating just to be safe because of light swearing
1. Chapter 1

Woot! My first story on here! I'm excited about it. This idea just came to me like, 20 minutes ago, and I thought why not? I love reading about Lily, James and the whole crew. I think J.K. Rowling should write a book about their time in Hogwarts. That would be amazing.

Disclaimer: Obviously, not mine.

"Black!"

Sirius Black, famous for being one fourth of the ever so famous group, The Marauders, almost fell off the couch he had been sleeping on in the Gryffindor common room. He knew that tone in Lily Evans' voice, and he knew this was not going to be pretty. Sirius looked up at his fellow seventh year, with a somewhat scared look on his handsome features.

"I swear to Merlin I didn't do it this time," he said, sitting up, as Lily approached him.

"For once, I'm not here to talk to you about some prank of yours," she said, sitting at the end of the couch.

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"I know, shocking right?" Lily said, with a slight roll of her green eyes. "I actually want to ask you a question."

"James didn't do it either," he said automatically.

If you had been able to see Lily's ears from behind her dark red hair, then you would have been able to see the tips turn slightly red. Lily cleared her throat and glanced away from Sirius for a moment to the dying fire, but she kept her face emotionless.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Potter," she said, her voice never betraying her emotions. "I was wondering if you knew where he was?"

"Why?" Sirius asked, his look changing to one of anger. "So you can yell at him again, and tell him how worthless he is? Or how much of an arrogant pig-OW!" Sirius rubbed his arm where Lily had shot a small stinging jinx.

"No, actually," Lily snapped. "I wanted to talk to him about something that doesn't not concern you, and if you would open your eyes, you'll have noticed that I haven't yell at Potter all year!"

"It's only April, the year's not over yet!" Sirius shot back. "and why do you think _I_ know where he is?"

"You're his best friend!"

"So? Doesn't mean I'm his baby-sitter!"

"You have the Marauder's Map!"

Sirius eyes widened in horror. "How the bloody hell do you know about that?"

"I caught Peter with it months ago," said Lily. "And I also know about Remus' 'furry little problem', you might as well know."

"_What?_"

"Remus told me ages ago."

"Damn, do you know everything woman?"

Lily opened her mouth to respond, but a second year had hurried into the common room, his robes disheveled and his breath coming in short pants.

"And what in Merlin's name are you doing out after curfew?" Lily asked the small boy.

The boy stopped dead in his tracks, and looked to Lily like a deer caught in headlights. "I-I'm sorry! I was just meeting friends, and we lost track of time and-"

Lily held up a hand to silence him. "I'll let you go with a warning this time and 5 points from Gryffindor. Next time I catch you after curfew it'll be a detention with Professor Slughorn and 20 points from Gryffindor."

The boy nodded before hurrying off to his dormitory. Lily turned back to Sirius who was looking at her in pure shock.

"You would take points away from your own house?" He shook his head. "And Slughorn? You are an evil person Lily Evans."

Lily ignored his last comment. "Where is Potter?"

"I'm not telling you," Sirius said, shifting to a more comfortable sitting position.

"Why not?"

He turned to look at her, a sincere expression in his gray eyes. "Look, Lily," he sighed. "I don't really know how to go about saying this, but you're killing James. You really are. Do you know low long he has fancied you? Do you know, that every night before we go to bed, he manages to bring you up in every conversation that we have? Do you know that he has changed everything about himself to have you at least give him a second thought? He's no longer James Potter, Marauder extraordinaire, but James Potter, Head Boy? I am telling you, no one was shocked more than I was when I saw that badge fall out of his Hogwarts letter. He really has changed Lily, but have you even bothered to notice?

"He changed for _you, _Evans, because he can't stand the thought of never being able to be with you. So, no, I will not tell you where he his so you can twist the knife yet again into his heart. And yes, he does have one."

Lily stared at Sirius. Never in a million years had she thought that words like that could come out of Sirius Black's mouth. She took a breath, and blinked back a tear. Truth be told, she had noticed, and had come to realize, that she missed the old James Potter. Not the one who hexed people for fun, but the care free James Potter, who loved to laugh and loved living life on the edge. She had seen more this year because of being Heads, and she did not like what she saw. James could now be found in the library studying more than ever, he kept his uniform neat and pressed, his hair was kept, and he barely joked anymore. She hated it.

"Sirius," she said quietly. "I know you don't like me, and I know you're angry with me for what I've been doing to James, but please, I must speak with him."

Sirius was silent for a moment before, "You called him James," he said quietly.

Lily didn't respond.

"Why do you have to talk to James?" he asked in a nicer tone.

"Just please tell me where he is," Lily begged in a whisper.

Sirius sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I swear, Evans, if you hurt him again, I will personally hunt you down, and make your life hell."

"I promise."

"Potter?"

James knew that voice. How could he not? He wanted to turn around to see her, but didn't. Instead he kept his position of leaning on the rail of the Astronomy Tower to watch the night sky above. The night was chilly, but he didn't seem to care. He still wore his uniform, and of course, it was as neat as a pin. His hair was gelled away from his face, and his glasses were perfectly straight.

Lily took a few steps, hoping that he would turn around. But she thought wrong. She rolled her eyes. He was so stubborn. "If you do not turn around right now, I will hex you into oblivion, Potter."

He turned, his expression angry, but he never got the chance to say anything as she had grabbed him be the collar and pushed him into the opposite wall.

"OY!"

Lily let out growl of frustration and yanked at his tie, loosening it. He struggled, but she paid him no mind. She tugged at his sweater, pulling the white cotton shirt from his black pants. She yanked off his robes and pulled his sweater sleeves up to his elbows. Finally, she went for his hair. He tried to block her but she swatted his arms away, and, with both hands, messed up his hair.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," she hissed, and with that said, she grabbed his tie and pulled her down to him, covering his lips with her own. For a moment James was frozen with shock before his brain registered that Lily Evans was _kissing_ him! He slid a hand around her neck while his free arm slipped around her waist, drawing her as close as possible. When they finally pulled away, both were short of breath.

Lily smirked at the dazed expression on James' face. "Meet me in the common room after lunch tomorrow. We'll go to Hogsmeade together." She kissed him one last time before leaving him to stare after her in shock. Once he finally registered what had just happened he took off after her.

"Oy! Lily! I'm the one whose supposed to ask _you_ out!"

Well?


	2. Author's Note

-1Author's Note

I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing and adding this to your favorite stories! It was so exciting! I am so glad you guys liked it so much..

And yes, it was a bit OOC, but it kind of had to be for this one-shot, but oh well.

So thank you once again for the kind words!.

I will definitely be writing more, especially Lily and James fics, they're my favorite.

Ariadne


End file.
